Lost Souls
by Darke The Black King
Summary: Naruto and Lelouch, two hero's of two different lands, both on the brink of victory. Both have recently found themselves wondering, is there a god? Suddenly they find themselves spirited to a strange world by a mysterious man in a metal mask. Darke.


_Lost Souls_

_A Left Behind, Naruto, and Code Geass Fan Fiction_

_'Thoughts'_

_**"Telepathy"**_

_"emotional or 'Technoid' speak."_

"Normal Speak."

_This is my first fan fic that i have posted to share with people i don't know. Please tell me weither you like it or not. If you think the characters are acting differently then they should, then I appologize in advance. I don't mean to change another's characters._

_P.S. Darke 4 and all of his abilities are of my own workings. Please do not use him, or any of my other characters I may or may not choose to put into my stories, especially without my consent. Every other major character in this story is made by those who made the before mentioned stories, not me. With this statement, let the story begin._

_This is the End of Reality._

_THE END OF REALITY_

Naruto thought about all that was happening around him. Sasuke Uchiha, the man who had betrayed his village, his friends, looking for the power to kill his brother.

Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother, had killed their family. He had forced Sasuke to harbor a hatred so deep, he had betrayed his home for it. Then, when he finally killed his brother, he had been told the truth.

Itachi had been forced by the village elders to kill the other members of the Uchiha clan. Forced to leave the village.

I really hate the elders. Naruto thought. They may think that they're making the right decisions, but it always turns bad in the end!

Thankfully, Sasuke had finally returned. He finally seemed sympathetic to helping Naruto defeat Madara Uchiha. He had talked himself into it, really.

After nearly killing Karin, a member of his team, he was approached by someone. A man who forced him to rethink his life, and what vengeance truly was. For In the end, who was it who orchestrated Itachi's downfall? Who was it that turned the Uchiha against the village? It was all caused by one man, Madara Uchiha, whom he was helping to destroy the elemental nations.

When Sasuke asked the man's name, he simply replied, "I am an agent of the Lord. May you live the rest of your life in peace, under the influence of our lord Jesus Christ." The strange part was, the man knew every detail of not only Sasuke's, but his groups lives. Was this only coincidence, or was Hinata's guess right? Was there a Divine influence, like she had suggested upon hearing the story? A infinate power, belonging to a higher being who had created them all? If so, did it want to punish them for ignoring it? Or did it still love them?

Naruto remembered the recent attack on Konoha, by the Akatsuki. A second attack orchestrated on the eve of the third Ninja War. They had begun their assault for Naruto, hiring the Village Hidden in the Sound and many rouge ninja to hunt down Naruto.

There's no need. Naruto thought challengingly, They have business with me, so _I'll_ find _them._

Naruto glanced to the side. Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Rock Lee, and Tenten were all racing beside him. All would help him, even though he was considered a criminal. Even though he had been exiled when he had 'stolen' Tsunade's body.

Danzo was planning to pull the plug. To kill her. How did he know? He had been approached by the same man that had seen Sasuke. The raven-haired man looked no older than 19. He was clad in a black shirt and pants under a slim black trench coat. Pitch black sunglasses shown with a bright red glow from behind them, making Naruto wonder just why the man wore sunglasses, considering it had been in the middle of the night.

The man had warned him in a polite, but commanding voice, a hiss really, that Danzo was planning to 'erase' Tsunade. The 5th Hokage had been unconscious since the first Akatsuki attack on Konoha. Naruto barged strait in, despite assurances that Lady Tsunade was ok, and caught Danzo in the act. Though he hadn't been able to prove it, he was able to save Tsunade and was effectively exiled by Danzo.

However, he couldn't stay away. The man approached him yet again and told him that Madara was nearing the Village, and he would need help to take him out. Naruto had snuck back into the village that had made him a fugitive…no. It was Danzo. The _others_ were on his side. He even had to talk them out of coming, so that they could defend the village…

And so here they were, running on and on. Heading toward the impossible on the word of a single, mysterious man. Searching for a man, no, less than a man. A _monster_ who should be dead. A _monster_ who could pass in and out of reality…

Naruto hoped, prayed to any God that was actually out there that they could, and would, defeat Madara…

In another place, another _world, _a boy named Lelouch put on the mental mask of the evil emperor as he addressed the world. He contorted his face into a dark, gloating grin.

He had just defeated his brother Schniezel, and now he would broadcast his victory to the world, matching his mask…his plan.

"Attention entire world, hear my proclamation. I am the Emperor of Brittania and your _only_ ruler. Schneizel has succeeded to me, and as a result of this I am in control of both the Damocles _and_ the FLEIJA weapons. Now not even the _Black Knights _can stand against me! All who could have been _wiped away_ from the world! Yes, from this moment forward, the world belongs to _me!_ Now, Lelouch Vi Brittania commands you…obey me subjects, obey me _WORLD!_"

Lelouch smirked darkly, he knew that every person in the world now stood…screaming with horror.

An hour later, the Damocles set down onto the ground. As Lelouch stepped down from the gigantic flying fortress, he had to remind himself to install the auto-pilot system Lloyd had designed for him to send the Damocles, and the FLEIJA warheads, into the sun.

This is the beginning of the end, he thought, This is the Zero Requiem. I have become the focus of the worlds hatred, they all believe that I am evil. But I will soon die, and the world will be freed from that cycle of hatred. I'll grant a wish called Geass to the world. Finally, I can confidently say that I believe…Love…is _Justice_.

He looked to the sky as the clouds opened up and a beam of light shot through them, landing on him.

What's this? He thought, A pillar of light from heaven? Perhaps there is a God after all and he is acknowledging my true intentions. If so, I hope I go to heaven. Who knows, perhaps an even _greater_ test for my mind lies _there_…but, what of C.C.? What will become of an Immortal witch who cannot die…?

Naruto sat up and looked around. "What the _hell?_"He growled to himself. He had only moments ago been running with the others when he felt an excruciating pain, as if he was being ripped apart, piece by piece, until he finally opened his eyes.

He had expected to be surrounded by the worried faces of his friends. Instead, he was in some kind of enclosed space, like a hallway. It was dark. There were lights, but they were off. Rows of seats ran down the hall, leaving a walkway in between, two seats next to each other. In the back of the seat in front of him was some kind of flip-out tray, and a black screen. He could here someone sleeping in the chair directly next to him.

Naruto looked down to see that he was wearing his orange and black jacket, and orange pants. He felt his ninja headband folded neatly in his pocket.

Weird… He thought. …I didn't put it there…

He realized that the person sleeping in the chair next to him was Hinata, who had on her usual light purple and crème colored jacket and light purple pants.

On the other side of the pathway, the two seats were occupied. The one closest to him was occupied by a boy who was about 18, the same age as Naruto was.

He had jet black hair, just a bit longer than Naruto's.

He wore a dark brown jacket over a black tank top and black jeans.

His eyes were a brilliant shade of violet, but the expression on his face was a mix of fear, surprise, and anger, as his eyes opened wide and a snarl formed onto his face.

"W-we're on a _plane!_ C.C., what just happened! Where _are _we!"

A '_plane'?_ Naruto thought confusedly as Hinata began to stir, What in the world is a _plane_?

The girl beside the black haired boy seemed to be about the same age. She had long lime colored hair, the likes of which Naruto had never seen in all of his life.

Her hair seemed to be purposely styled to cover her forehead, though he wasn't sure why. She had unnaturally yellow eyes that complimented her hair.

She was wearing a strange outfit. It had buckles on the arms and legs, as if it was some kind of strait-jacket.

"I'm not sure." she said in a disturbed, though calm voice. "I sensed a wave of dark energy, different from anything I've ever felt before. All I know about it for sure is that it wasn't Geass. The energy is still radiating off of us, as well as those two across the isle. Perhaps you should ask that blonde if he knows anything."

Naruto knew that by saying 'blonde' she was referring to him. They probably didn't know he could hear their conversation, but he could definitely hear a lot better than any normal villager. Mostly due to the Kyuubi's influence on his body, though he could use his Chakra to increase his hearing.

"Oh, and just how crazy do you think I'd sound, asking someone how I got onto the plane?" The boy argued playfully, smirking.

"Well, all your living relatives think you're insane anyways, along with the rest of the world. I don't know why that person isn't shuddering with fear at the 'Demon Emperor Lelouch.'" she said teasingly.

Demon Emperor Lelouch? Naruto thought, Me, shaking in fear? I've never even _heard_ of the 'Demon Emperor Lelouch'. And what is it he thinks he knows about Demon's anyways? Bee and I are the last two Jinchuriki's, surely there couldn't be another…

"Uh, I can hear you." Naruto said, surprising them, "And what the hell do you mean, 'Demon Emperor Lelouch'? I've never heard of an Emperor Lelouch in the Elemental Nations, Demon or not. I don't even know what it is that we're sitting in. Last thing I remember, my friends and I were heading out to battle Madara, and now…"

"I see…" Lelouch said, thoughtfully. "Then we've all been spirited away on the eve of an important battle or victory itself to this plane for some reason... I myself was about to thrust the world into a new era, hopefully one of peace. Considering I know C.C., I assume that you know the girl sitting beside you?"

"Yes, I do." Naruto answered.

"So _that's_ it." The girl, C.C., said. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"What…?" Hinata asked, still a little groggy and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Something's happened Hinata. To us, and those two across from us. We're trying to figure out just what happened."

"C's World." C.C. stated, matter of factly. "I had felt that we were dragged though C's world. Lelouch, do you realize what has happened? It's divine influence…"

"…Were are you going with this?" Lelouch asked.

"And what's 'C's World'?" Naruto asked.

"All four of us have been pulled out of our respective worlds and brought here, to this world, by whatever controls that dark power I sensed on all of us. Why? I don't know. But it's happened, that's what matters."

Lelouch shook his head, looking down, and he realized that at his feet was a briefcase. He slowly reached down and lifted the box, which was fairly light. He opened it up.

Inside the briefcase was a large helmet, or mask. It was shaped similar to a kings chess piece. Next to it was a purple and gold jumpsuit. Under the jumpsuit was a chess set and some large, metal bracelet.

"_Impossible!_" Lelouch gasped. "That's my chess set, and the ZERO costume! I gave the costume to Suzaku, and I left the chess set back in Pendragon, the capitol city! Pendragon was destroyed, so how could my chess set possibly be here!"

"What is…ZERO, and where is 'Pendragon'?" Naruto asked.

"Later." Lelouch sighed. "When the plane lands, we'll find a quiet place to talk more about our homes. For now, I'm Lelouch Vi Brittania and this is my…accomplice, C.C."

C.C. Grinned and said, "Accomplice, huh?"

"Don't speak." Lelouch growled. "They're your own words…"

"C.C…?" Hinata asked, looking for an explanation as to what the initials meant. She got none as the two waited for Naruto and Hinata to introduce themselves.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Hinata Hyuga." Naruto said after nearly a minute.

The two stared past him, looking questioningly at Hinata.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked suddenly feeling bothered by there criticizing gazes, though he wasn't exactly sure why.

"Her eyes…" C.C. said, questioningly.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, looking at Hinata who went red with shyness.

He leaned in with a confused look on his face until he was only inches from her, causing the girl to blush furiously.

"Her eyes are the same as always…" Naruto growled. "What's wrong with them?…Hinata, are you okay? You've turned all red…"

Lelouch rolled his eyes, catching Hinata's obvious attraction to Naruto which Naruto seemed oblivious to. Slowly, tentatively, Lelouch asked, "Is she…blind?" Understanding dawned on Naruto and Hinata. The Hyuga family's distinguishing trait was their Byakugan, a power that resided in their eyes. It made their eyes a white, almost pale violet. They were often mistaken for someone who is blind, although the Byakugan allowed them to see even better than any other.

"It's something we can discuss later but I can assure you, I am not blind." Hinata said.

"Oh?" C.C. said, "That's fine but-huh!"

A look of pure shock went over C.C.'s face as she gasped and bent over.

"What?" Lelouch asked turning toward her.

"A-a divine power just flew through this plane!" C.C. said, slightly shaken. "I don't know what's happened, but…"

"But what?" Hinata asked, but her question was answered by an old woman in the seat across from of her, a few seats ahead.

"What in the world? Harold?" The woman whispered.

As they looked around, they realized that a man who looked important was walking quickly down the isle.

The man paused when the old woman stopped him and said, "Sir, My husband is missing…"

The man didn't seem to know what to say. He finally settled for, "We'll find him, and bring him back here…" Before moving on past them.

As they glanced forward, they realized that the woman's husband clothes and watch, as well as a pair of glasses, lay folded neatly on the chair. In fact, the same was true of nearly every other empty seat they could see.

Naruto shivered, having sensed the disappearance with his sage chakra. "That man was just there a moment ago…" He whispered. "And all of the children are gone…"

"W-what is this?" Hinata asked in fear.

Naruto stared forward as the man in the seat in front of Hinata leaned up to talk to the older woman.

"Trouble, ma'am?" He asked.

He didn't see what happened! Naruto thought. He's in the dark! So is that woman. They haven't figured out what's happening!

"We've got to help." Naruto said, standing up.

Lelouch sighed. "C.C., stay here…" He turned to Hinata and said, "You may want to stay too, we won't be long."

They walked up to the woman, standing next to the man. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"My Harold's gone…" She said.

"He probably just went to the bathroom." The man said.

"Could you please check?" The woman asked.

"Leave it to us!" Naruto called.

He turned with the man to walk to the bathroom. Lelouch turned as well, but stopped when the woman said, "Wait!"

"Yes?" Lelouch asked. "What is it?"

"Could you take him this blanket?" The woman asked.

"…_What_…?" Lelouch asked flatly.

The woman gestured at the clothes folded neatly on her husbands seat as she whispered, "I think he's gone off _naked._ He's a very godly man, and I'm afraid that he'll be terribly embarrassed…"

Lelouch rolled his eyes and took a blanket from the woman as they walked to the restroom.

As they walked past, people began to realize that others were missing. One Woman began to ask her husband, "Where are the children!"

The man that was with them knocked on the bathroom door and it opened, empty.

Suddenly they heard a man running through the plane, screaming. "There all gone! I'm not gonna be next! I will not be next!"

He raced to the door of the plane.

"_SHIT!_" Lelouch snapped. "_Stop!_"

Naruto didn't know what would happen if the door was opened, but he knew he didn't want to find out. He leapt forward at the same time as the man with them, grabbing the man who was trying to jump out of the plane, and pushing him back to the other man. The second grabbed the first, and pinned him to the ground as the pilot ran out and helped him.

"You're gonna be fine!" He hissed. "This is not the way you want to die-."

Lelouch pushed the captain out of the way and looked the suicidal man strait in the eyes as he said coldly, "_Go sit in your seat until we arrive at our destination._"

As the mn stopped struggling, their new friend introduced himself. "Buck Williams." He said, nodding.

"Rayford Steele." The captain replied.

"What's going on, Captain Steele?" Buck asked.

"I don't know…" Steele replied.

They took the man to a seat and Naruto paused for a moment before sitting in his own seat.

"T-this is…" Naruto began.

"_Impossible?_" Said a mechanical voice from the isle in between Naruto and Lelouch them.

Standing between them was a man in a black trench coat over a black shirt with black jeans. Covering every inch of his head was a metal mask similar to the one that had been in Lelouch's briefcase except that it had two slots for eyes…pitch black eyes with red, slitted pupils.

It's shape made it look like a human head with large, metal, demonic horns. One jetted out of the forehead area, bending down as it went back. There was one on either side of the head that went strait back, and then bent upwards. There was a single golden spike jetting back directly over each eye.

His hands were in metal clawed gloves, held out in front of him in a way that almost made him look like a dragon.

"Of course, that's why you're here. To _witness_ the impossible. To build a foundation of faith that will be _adamant_ to your survival in the near future. You are here…to gain the greatest weapon of all. _Knowledge._"

"Who _are_ you." Lelouch asked, looking angrily toward the man.

"Your lucky everyone is preoccupied with what has just happened." A second voice came from the woman sitting in front of Lelouch.

She had long grey-green hair that stretched down to the small of her back. She seemed to cradle a violin case in her arms as she turned back. Her eyes were piercing red with a slitted black pupil, and oversized canine teeth. There was also some kind of large bat perched on he shoulder.

_Shit! She wasn't there second ago!_ Lelouch thought angrily. _Where the hell did they come from!_

"They can't see or hear him." The girl said quietly.

"I can hear your thoughts, so just think your questions and answers to me." The man said. "I am Darke, D5, the Black King. This is my predeccessor, Darke 4, The Crimson Moon. If you wish to survive, you will follow her along with that man." He said, pointing to the man from before who was trying to help the woman. Now he was connecting something to the wall, a square machine.

The man with the Laptop? Lelouch asked.

"Correct." D5 hissed. "When you land, you will meet a man with all of the money you will need for the time-being."

…Land…? Naruto thought, suddenly wondering just what kind of building they were in. He knew it was moving, but…

"Together." D5 hissed. "You will discover the truth of the Rapture

C.C. gasped at the last word, 'Rapture', as the man chuckled and disappeared into thin air.

"What is 'Rapture?'" Lelouch asked C.C. as Naruto and Hinata listened in, D4 just continued to watch them quietly.

"It's mentioned in the Christian bible." C.C. said, "That Jesus would return for his followers before the end times to spare them the pain that was to come. 'In the flash, in the twinkling of an eye' it says that they will be taken to heaven and given their heavenly bodies after being stripped of their worldly bodies."

"You're saying that the Christian bible is correct?" Lelouch asked, confused, "I thought C's world, the collective unconscious, was referred to as 'God.'"

C.C. looked calmly into Lelouch's eyes. "Yes, I did say it was _referred_ to as God, but it looks as if God is real. Just because something is _called_ by something else, doesn't mean that's what it really _is. _You of all people should know that,_ 'Demon-Emperor'_."

Lelouch nodded, and they were all silent for a moment until D4 said, "Now, one of you will need to put on the communication device on their wrist."

"The bracelet?" Lelouch asked.

D4 stared at him for a moment, then nodded. "We only have one for now. D5 will get some for the rest of you."

Lelouch exchanged a glance with C.C. before placing the machine on his wrist. It buckled over and immediately a blue glow appeared going up from it. A large 3-D L appeared, floating.

"A hologram!" Lelouch gasped.

"Good afternoon. I am L." A voice filtered by a voice changer came from the machine as D4 said, "Don't worry. It's specially calibrated to our DNA patterns, so only we can hear him. L will be our contact at the Airport. He'll join up with us when we land."

"I look forward to meeting you all in person." L said.

"And by the way." D4 said. "Please call me Lucia, Lucia Amity."

"Okay but…" Naruto began, causing the group to turn and look at him.

"Yes…?" Lelouch sighed.

"Just one question." Naruto began, "What in the world is a plane?"

Lelouch and C.C. stared at Naruto and Hinata for a moment before Lelouch said, "It's a machine that flies, carrying passengers far away in short amounts of time."

"...What?" Naruto asked.

"...look out the window..." C.C. sighed.

Naruto and Hinata turned to see a window, and outside it all that could be seen...was the clouds...

_Once again, please tell me what you think. Writing this, I assume that even though in Naruto's world they have radio receivers for ninja to communicate, other then the ninja from the second shippuden movie they don't have anything near air planes. Also, the 'Technoid speak' mentioned before is a monster of my own creation that i would like others to refrain from using. If you continue to read this, you'll find out just what that monster is. Also, before you read any more, Left Behind is a Christian book. I am Christian, and so this book will be written to include those facts. If that offends anyone, then i'm sorry, but you don't have to read this. I'll update as quickly as I can, but I am a student, so I only have so much time to write. Till next time!_

_Lost Souls_

_Before I start, I must warn you that I am Adding in Death Note. This is now a Code Geass, Naruto, Death Note, and Left Behind fan fiction. The only character i'm using in the story is L, or Ryuzaki, but no doubt i'll eventually mention Light, Misa, Watari, Soichiro, and other main, or minor characters of the series. Still the only things in this story so far that I created are Darke, D4 the Stealer of Souls, and the soon to be mentioned Technoid creatures. Please remember, I am completely open to any feedback you have to give. If the characters act in any way that they shouldn't i appologize...oh, and I am using the Anime version of Code Geass for my story, not the Manga. _

_New rule. _'words' _equals thoughts._

_Now, let us begin..._

_MORE QUESTIONS THAN ANSWERS…_

As the plane landed in O'Hare airport in Chicago, they were unable to bring a staircase, or even land near the airport. The place was filled by other planes that had been forced to land. It was a good, long walk to the airport, which would start with their conversation. Who was who, what was what.

"You go first." Naruto said, "What is Zero. Who are you?"

Lelouch and C.C. exchanged a glance before nodding, and C.C. said, "We should tell them the truth. There's no way for them to contact your enemies. Since were all in the same situation, there's no reason not to tell, in fact, it is in our favor to tell them. If we didn't, and they found out, we could lose them, like we did the Black Knights."

"I agree." Lelouch said.

Naruto and Hinata now exchanged a glance. This meant that whatever story these two had to tell, would be trust shaking. Black Knights sounded like an organization, maybe even close friends that abandoned them.

"There once was a boy…" Lelouch began. "And his sister. Two members of the royal family of Brittania.

One day their mother was killed, murdered supposedly by terrorists. The boy knew better, and went to his father for answers. He and his sister were betrayed by their father and sent to Japan, another country as political tools.

Then their home country of Brittania went to war with Japan. Killing began, as Brittania introduced into battle a new mechanical weapon, known as the 'Knightmare Frames'. Within months, Japan surrendered to Brittania, losing it's name. It was re-named, Area Eleven, and the boy made a promise to his best friend, he said, 'I will obliterate Brittania!'"

Naruto knew the pain that could be caused by war, oh too well. A thorn peirced his heart, as he was reminded of Pein, the member of the Akatsuki whose mind was nearly warped, lost forever by the pain caused in wars...

"That boy grew," Lelouch continued, "And seven years later, he met a girl. A strange, otherworldly girl, who gave him the power he wanted, needed in order to destroy Brittania. The power to control people by looking them in the eye."

Naruto and Hinata stared at Lelouch as he continued.

"I was that boy. I am Lelouch Vi Brittania. I took up the guise of Zero, and created an organization called the Black Knights. When they learned of my power, they were tricked into believing that I had forced them to follow me. But that is not so. I trusted them. I have killed my father. I have defeated my brother, and now the world lies in my hands. I have set myself up as an evil emperor. The people's hatred is set on me, so that when I die, the circle of hatred will be broken, and the people will come together, not as enemies in war, but as partners, ready to talk and have peace."

"You are using yourself as a scapegoat." Naruto said. "…You can control people?"

"There are limitations. I can only use my power on a person once. I have to be looking them directly in the eyes, though glasses and contacts are no problem."

"And C.C.?" Hinata asked.

"I have the ability to give Geass, the power, to others, though it shows up differently in everyone. I am also unaffected by Geass and other outside energies. I am Immortal as well, an Immortal Witch."

Lelouch nodded to the two Leaf Shinobi. "And you? What are your abilities."

Naruto nodded. "We are Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. One of the five great Elemental Nations. Some day, I'm going to be the Hokage of my village, that is the leader."

"Is the title 'Hokage' passed down from father to son?" Lelouch asked.

"No." Hinata answered, "The name goes to the ninja who is best at keeping the peace and protecting his people. I believe Naruto is that person, but because Naruto is so widely acknowledged, there are some who wish to kill him. I guess people would rather believe a lie, than accept the truth."

"So, you're both ninja?" C.C. said, staring at them, seemingly interested in what they had to say.

"Naruto, should we reveal the Demon?" Hinata asked nervously.

By Demon, she was, of course, referring to the Demonic Fox that resided inside of Naruto. The Kyuubi.

"Demon?" Lelouch questioned, with a renewed look of interest.

C.C. also seemed more engaged in the conversation. 'Maybe because they call Lelouch the Demon-Emperor?' Naruto thought.

"I among ninja am unique. I am known as a Jinchuuriki. The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, or the Nine Tailed Fox Demon."

"A nine tailed fox…?" C.C. said.

"Well, I suppose that if God is real, than Demon's must be as well…" Lelouch said.

"What?" Naruto snapped.

"Not you. The Kyuubi." Lelouch said, understanding his mistake. It had seemed to Naruto that he was calling him a demon...

"Oh," Naruto began, "Well, I'm not sure that Kyuubi is that kind of Demon anyways. It is a being made of chakra, and very close to pure evil, but…I'm not so sure it came from Hell…"

"So, how does that make you different from other shinobi?"

Naruto and Hinata exchanged a glance. It seemed as if Lelouch was pushing for details. It wasn't comfortable, the way he was probing for information.

"I'm sorry," Lelouch said, "Am I disturbing you? I'm just making sure I understand everything."

"…I can release the Kyuubi's chakra. It runs through my body, making me stronger, faster, and more powerful than before, but I can only go to a certain point, till I lose control of my body...and the Kyuubi gains it…" Naruto said slowly.

Lelouch looked thoughtful. "And how do you fight?…Never mind, I can wait until an actual battle to know."

"And there is always a battle to be fought." said a strange, un-emotional voice, "Just as well, justice will prevail, no matter what."

The three turned to see a man with a mop of black hair. The rims under his eyes were dark from a lack of sleep. He stood slightly hunched over in a white, long sleeved shirt, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his slightly faded jeans, and his shoe laces untied.

"Who…?" Naruto began. Lelouch and C.C. Looked upon the newcomer with interest, as he brought his left foot up to scratch his right leg.

"You may call me…Ryuzaki." He said, calmly.

"Ryuzaki?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Here." He said, pulling out about twenty, hundred dollar bills and distributing them equally to each person in the conversation, "I was told to give you these and to travel with you by D4."

"Is that so…" Lelouch asked. He turned to C.C. and nodded, then did the same to Naruto and Hinata. "He has nothing to gain by killing us. He must've been sent by Darke." He said.

"I wonder what Darke has to gain from all of this." Naruto said, "Why bring us here?"

"I believe he has already told us that it was to give us a foundation of faith." C.C. said calmly. "He has only our souls to gain, and not for himself, but for god."

"So you believe him then?" Lelouch asked.

Ryuzaki stared at them, smirking darkly in a way they guessed only he could, his pointer finger hooked onto his lip, seemingly interested in their conversation.

'Jeez…' Naruto thought, 'This guy's scarier than Lelouch…'

C.C. nodded to Lelouch. "I had already suspected that there was something, or someone guiding us through our struggle against the Brittanian royalty, and the event's were seeing fit perfectly with the Christian bible. Perhaps there is something more…something were missing…"

"Hey, Buck!" Ryuzaki suddenly called to the man they were told to follow.

'How does this guy know the man we're tailing?' Naruto thought, asking Lelouch the same question.

Lelouch pondered for a moment, thoughts wizzing through his head.

**'He had Darke's money for us/He knows the man Darke told us to tail/ He knows Darke…'**

"He was here before us." Lelouch said confidently, "He has to have been here for at least 2 weeks."

Ryuzaki's head turned slightly so that he saw Lelouch out of the corner of his eye.

"Your friend is clever." He chuckled, finger still in his mouth, "Isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." C.C. said, her eyes narrowing.

"He reminds me…of the best friend I ever had." Ryuzaki said, quietly.

Turning back to Buck, he said calmly. "We have money. My friends and I wish to travel with you."

'Who is this Ryuzaki…' Lelouch thought, 'And how is he tied with Darke?'

He sighed, knowing the only way to find those answers was to continue on, into the full view of a god he wasn't sure was real. But he knew one thing for sure. This guy, this 'Ryuzaki' …He wasn't normal. His eyes were cool and calculating.

'He's like me…' Lelouch thought, 'A genius…but who is he…?'

_I'm sorry, I know it's a little shorter than the last chapter. I wanted to make it longer, but i'm running off the main story-line of 'Left Behind' and I can't remember exactly what happened. It may take a while, but i'm going to rent the book and re-read it. If, by any chance, you actually like my stories, don't worry, I am a very fast reader, but i'm getting a little discouraged. either i haven't received any reviews so far, or i just don't know how to check my reviews...until next time. This is Darke, Good Bye, heheh..._


End file.
